vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 29 paladin twink guide
Paladins make extremely powerful twinks, and are an asset to any battleground bracket. Retribution paladins are strong against any enemy, being able to take them down in seconds, and holy paladins are able to keep others (and themselves) alive, even under heavy fire. Retribution Paladin Level 29 ret paladins are extremely powerful, being able to take on any opponent with little trouble. Gear *'Head' ** (BoE) with . ** (BoP) with . *'Neck' ** (BoE). ** (BoP). *'Shoulders' ** (BoE). ** (BoE). *'Cloak' - Enchant with or ** (BoE). **If you're an Engineer (BoE) 35+ - Enchant with *'Chest' - Enchant with . ** (BoE). ** (BoE). ** (BoP). *'Wrists' - Enchant with . ** (BoE). ** (BoE). ** (BoP). ** (BoE). *'Weapon' ** (BoP) with . ** (BoP) with . ** (BoP) with . *'Gloves' ** (BoP) with or . ** (BoP) with or . ** (BoP) with or . *'Belt' ** (BoP) / . ** (BoP) / . *'Legs' ** (BoE). ** (BoE). ** (BoP). ** of the Bear or Eagle (BoE). ** (BoE). *'Feet' ** (BoP) / . ** (BoP) / . *'Rings' **In Ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE). *'Trinkets' ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoP). ** (BoP). Glyphs : and Talents 0/0/20 *Benediction(5 points) *Improved Judgements(2 points) *Heart of the Crusader(3 points) *Conviction(5 points) *Seal of Command(1 point) *Pursuit of Justice(1 point) *Sanctity of Battle(3 points) Tactics Pretty simple at first blush yet can be a very technical class. Activate SoC , and go for auto attacks , you should one or two shot many non twink players. Go for Hammer of justice -> Auto Attack -> judgement of command -> auto attack for burst dps. Average damage on this will be around ~800 damage on leather , for instance : HoJ > Auto Attack + SoC proc : 210 + 185 > Judgement of Command : 145 > Auto Attack : crit 370. With luck on crits and Crusader procs you can get insane dps. Like : *Crusader proc* Hoj > Auto Attack + SoC double crit 470 + 430 > Judgement of Command : 300 > Auto Attack + SoC crit 450 + 420. That's 2k+ dmg, but of course this will happen only once in a blue moon. However I pretty often do double crits (hit+SoC) for 600-700 damage, that's not a myth. Use Blessing of Freedom when you're snared, Purification when you're poisoned / diseased (remember Devouring Plague can be dispelled this way). Use Consecration when you feel there are Rogues/Druids around. Use your PvP trinket when stunned by a twink rogue, trapped by a twink hunter, sheeped by a twink mage, feared by a twink warlock etc.. Don't forget to turn on your Shadow Resistance Aura anytime you meet a Priest/Warlock, this way you will resist fears like 10% of the time. Use your Hammer of Justice cleverly, to interrupt a heal, or prevent a Hunter from running away for instance, or to burst dps your target to death if you feel you can. REMEMBER TWINK ENEMIES CAN PVP-TRINKET YOUR HAMMER THOUGH, so it can also be a good idea to use it early so you can get a second one during the fight. Holy Paladin Holy Paladins are extremely useful in battleground PvP. They have greater mana longevity than priests, and generally outlast them when surrounded by foes. This section will be for Alliance only, because I simply haven't made one Horde-side. Gear *Head ** (BoE) :: +150 Mana (Libram of Rumination) OR +100 HP (Libram of Constitution). *Neck ** (BoE). ** (BoE). ** (BoP). *Shoulders ** (BoE). *Back ** (BoP) :: +70 armor. *Chest ** (BoE) :: +150 Mana / +100 HP Raptor Hunter Tunic 150 mana/hp or 6 stats. ** (BoE). *Wrist ** of the Eagle (BoE). ** (BoP) :: +30 Healing & +10 Damage Spells ( Doesn´t recuire item lvl 35 ). ** (BoP) :: Can receive 35+ enchants. *Hands ** (BoP) :: +35 Healing & +12 Damage Spells. ** of the Eagle / Monkey / Healing (BoE) :: +30 Healing & +10 Damage Spells. *Waist ** (BoP). *Legs ** of the Eagle / Monkey / Healing (BoE) :: +66 Healing, +22 Damage +20 Stamina (Golden Spellthread). *Feet ** (BoP) :: +7 STA. *Finger 1 ** (BoP). *Finger 2 ** (BoP). ** (BoP). *Trinket 1 ** (BoP). ** (BoP). *Trinket 2 ** (BoP) (Not necessary if rolling a Human Paladin (Every Man for Himself)). ** (BoP). *Main Hand ** (BoP) :: +81 Healing & +27 Damage Spells. *Off-Hand ** (BoP) :: +18 STA. Talents There are only two absolute must-have talents for your holy Paladin. First is Spiritual Focus (Gives your Flash of Light and Holy Light spells a 14%/28%/42%/56%/70% chance to not lose casting time when you take damage). Reason for that one is obvious: Combined with Concentration Aura, you will never lose casting time while taking damage. Second, Healing Light (Increases the amount healed by your Holy Light and Flash of Light spells by 4%/8%/12%). More healing power is never a bad thing. Other good-to-have talents would be Divine Intellect, 5 points for an extra 10% intellect, and 2 points into Unyielding Faith for a 10% chance to resist stun and fear effects. Where your other points go isn't very important. I decided to add points to Improved Seal of Righteousness, because with the addition of spell damage to all existing healing bonuses, your life-saving buddy can make a surprisingly deadly fighter. With the gear I will show you, after judging with Seal of the Crusader, your consecrate will tick for 27 damage, and Imp Seal of Righteousness will add 40~42 extra damage with each 1.6 second swing and judge for ~200 (~320 crit). On top of white damage, it makes quick work of just about anyone. Tactics Against a Priest Mmm...squishy. Just judge with Crusader, then wear it down with Righteousness. Be prepared to blow your arena trinket because the very first thing priests love to do is Psychic Scream. Use the Shadow Resistance Aura if you want to be on the safe side. Save your Hammer of Justice for when it tries to pull off a heal at low health. Against a Warrior Absolutely no contest. Devotion Aura, Judgement of the Crusader, Seal of Righteousness, and Consecrate. Judge and reapply Righteousness when you can. They go down very quickly with no resistance to your holy damage. Against a Hunter Out in the open, you're in for a tough time. If there's a hut or walls handy, line of sight, kill the pet if you have to, but make him run to you, not vice-versa. Same tactic as with the Warrior, but don't waste mana with consecrate on these guys. If a hunter is running in a straight line away from you, watch for them to kneel down (they just placed a trap). If you're chasing a hunter, always follow a good bit to either side. Against a Rogue Again, very easy. Same tactics as with the Warrior. They like to kick (and scream) before they die, so start a heal when you're at about half health and let him waste the kick, then heal with a Holy Light, then a Flash Heal while kick is on cooldown. If you are healing, face away from the rogue to avoid gouge (you will outheal the backstabs). Against a Shaman Same as with the Rogue. They don't sit still, so consecration might not be a good idea. Totems cost a LOT of mana for them, so make sure you kill any you see them put down, especially mana spring. Use the same healing tactics as with the rogue, start healing at about half health OR right after a frost shock (all shocks share a cooldown), that way he can't earthshock your heal. If its purging your seals, only put the seal up just as you're about to judge. Against a Mage Between frost armor, blink, and frost nova, there's little chance of you getting too close to these guys to do much damage with melee. Heal yourself, judge with Seal of Righteousness when it's up. You'll either kill it or outlast its mana pool. You'll know if its frustrated if it polymorphs you mid-combat. Same as with the Shaman and Rogue, do not let yourself get low, as counterspell will leave you without casting ability for a huge chunk of time. Against a Paladin Most Retribution Paladins are a joke, and other Holy Paladins will probably be healing their teammates. Exact same strategy as with the Warrior, but if they're focused on healing, strap on Seal of Justice and be as annoying as possible. Use Hammer of Justice when it really counts, using it early just leaves you without a stun during the truly critical moments. Against a Warlock Tough fight. Usually they'll always try to fear you, right off the bat. Then the intelligent Warlock will mana drain you until you can't heal yourself anymore, then let the DoTs go to work. Trinket the first fear, eat the next two, then try to beat him down while you're immune to fear. Against a Druid Same as with the warrior. Save Hammer of Justice for when they either shift to cat form and sprint or humanoid form to heal. You have three lifelines: Bubble + Bandage (This no longer works. You cannot use bandages while bubbled), your shielding trinket, and Lay on Hands. The order you use them should be that exactly. Don't be afraid to blow cooldowns, that is why they are available to the player. 225 First-Aid is a MUST. Notes *You MUST have 225/225 to first aid so you can use (but not make) . Your healing abilities are not in proportion with the amount of health you have. 350 HP for 2.5sec cast doesn't quite cut it. Divine shield -> Bandage > you should heal yourself for 1750 or 2000 HP Mana-free. You MUST max your first aid. Category:Paladins Paladin